Karkat's Choice Redux
by attractiveChemist
Summary: A Smutfic between Karkat, Terezi, Nepeta, and Kanaya.
1. H3Y K4RKL3S

Karkat's Choice Redux (Karkat X Kanaya X Nepeta X Terezi) ((For those wondering about the redux part, it's basically because it's a redone version of a story I have on Wattpad. This version... is gonna get pretty smutty))

* * *

Karkat Vantas was sitting alone in his hive up in his bedroom watching his usually stuff. Romcoms. He'd decided to do a little Troll Adam Sandler marathon and started watching all of his favorite romcoms staring this quirky actor. He had just finished the Earth equivalent to 51 First Dates, "Quirky troll aquarium employee falls in love with a memory trouble she-troll who forgets things everyday and go on many dates together". He was about to put on "Mr. Deeds" when a message on Trollian popped up on his grub top. He'd just been hoping to have the day to himself.

"Oh just who the fuck is bothering me during my me time?" Karkat said as he opened up the chat.

* * *

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling carcinoGenetecist[CG]

GC: H3Y TH3R3 K4RKL3S!

GC: HOWS 1T H4NG1NG?

CG: OH IT'S YOU TEREZI.

CG: WELL IT WAS GOING PRETTY FUCKING GREAT UNTIL YOU AND YOUR CREEPY ASS TOOTHY GRIN DECIDED TO BOTHER ME.

GC: OH W3LL SOOOOORRY!

GC: 1'M BL1ND!

GC: WH4T DO YOU 3XP3CT?

CG: OH

CG: LIKE THAT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU INTERRUPTING ME WHEN YOU'RE NOT EVEN NEAR ME!

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3 TRU3

CG: SO WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME TEREZI?

CG: I'M TRYING TO HAVE MY GOG DAMNED ME TIME.

GC: TH4T'S 3X4CTLY WHY 1'M BOTH3R1NG YOU!

GC: YOU N33D TO G3T OUT OF YOUR H1V3 4ND H4V3 FUN!

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

CG: I'M HAVING TOO MUCH FUN WATCHING MY AWESOME ROMCOMS!

GC: K4RK4T

GC: YOUR S1LLY L1TTL3 ROMCOMS SUCK RUMP

CG: ...

CG: YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK

CG: OR ELSE...

GC: H3H3H3

GC: ONLY 1F YOU 4GR33 TO COM3 OUT 4ND

GC: PL4Y :]

CG: SIGH

CG: FINE.

CG: I'LL PLAY YOUR NOOK SUCKING GAME.

CG: WHAT IS IT ANYWAYS?

GC: 1'M G3TT1NG SOM3 P3OPL3 TO H4V3 4 L1TTL3 ROL3PL4Y1NG FUN.

CG: YOU DON'T MEAN FLARPING DO YOU?

CG: WE STOPPED PLAYING THAT FOR CERTAIN REASONS YOU KNOW.

GC: OH K4RKL3S

GC: DO YOU T4K3 MS. R3DGL4R3 FOR 4 FOOL?

GC: TH4T W1LL COST YOU 1N COURT YOU KNOW.

CG: ...

CG: JUST TELL ME WHO'S COMING.

GC: NUH UH

GC: YOU H4V3 TO COM3 TO MY PL4C3 TO S33

CG: YOU AREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL I COME

CG: ARE YOU?

GC: H3H3H3H3H3H3H3

GC: YOU KNOW M3 SO W3LL

GC: S33 YOU TH3R3!

gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

* * *

Karkat sighed while he closed his grubtop. Damn that woman. He knew he didn't have to go, but maybe she was right. He probably did need to get out. He'd been holed up in his hive for a few days.

Karkat pulled on one of his cancer shirts and picked up a few things he would need on the way over. His sickle for one, was handy for cutting bushes and vines that grew like crazy around her forest hive.

He waved good-bye to Crab dad and started walking a painfully long walk. By the time he reached Terezi's tree hive, his feet were screaming in pain.

Terezi heard him on the ground and lowered her lift so that he could come on up. When Karkat reached the top of the lift, he saw Terezi dressed up as her ancestor, Neophyte Redglare. She had both hands on her cane as she waited on him coming in.

"Well come on in Karkles. Everyone's here and we want to start today." Terezi sneered as Karkat set foot off of the lift.

"Who's here? And why drag me back to the fucking boondocks if we could have just done it someplace else?" Karkat asked in an annoyed tone.

He really wondered what went through Terezi's head. In fact, he wondered that a lot whenever they talked. Even though she pissed him off, he could not stop talking to her. She had that one thing that attracted him to her. Although, Karkat could never tell what it was. It reminded him a little bit of their drugged up juggalo friend, Gamzee.

Thinking about it, they did have a bit of a blackrom for a while, but that ended about a sweep ago.

* * *

Coming inside Terezi's hive Karkat saw Nepeta, which didn't surprise him seeing how they roleplay together all the time. But it was who the last person was that surprised Karkat to see there. Kanaya.

It was rare for Kanaya to roleplay outside of trollian with the others. Karkat just wondered why she was there when he sat down. But unfortunately that wasn't going to be easy for him.

"No, no, no. You must be dressed in character like everyone else before you can sit down anywhere in my hive!" Terezi taunted as she struck the bean bag chair Karkat was about to sit in.

"Well who the hell am I supposed to be? I don't have anything at home to dress up in!" Karkat barked back, "Can't I just act like someone else?"

Terezi replied with a shake of her head. Then Kanaya handed something that looked like a ragged cloak "Here Karkat, you can wear this. I made it just in case this happened"

Kanaya was one of the more friendlier trolls along with Nepeta, she was also his moirail. She often came over to his hive to have a feelings jam if he, or in some rare cases, she, needed it. She also came to drink his blood every so often.

Kanaya's tendency to drink blood comes from the fact that she's a rainbow drinker. She drank some of the others blood, but for some odd reason, she was like Terezi. They both loved the taste of his blood. Although, Terezi never actually tasted his blood. That'd just be weird, even for her.

But right now, everyone was waiting on him to change.


	2. FRUITY RAINBOW RUMPUS ROLEPLAYING PARTY

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MAKING A NEW CHAPTER IS CONFUSING AS HELL. THAT IS ALL! *BING BONG* NOW ON TO THE SMUT... YOU 100d BUGGERS.**_

* * *

Karkat took the raggedy cloak and went into Terezi's bathroom to put it on. When he unfolded it, all Karkat could do was let out a confused sound. It was half way between a "heh" and a "what the fuck"... if that's possible.

He lifted the hood over his head and candy corn horns to complete the ensemble. Looking into the mirror made hi at least laugh a little bit. "DAMN. EVEN WHEN THAT GRUB FUCKER ISN'T EVEN NEAR BY, HIS FUCKING IRONY IS EVERYWHERE."

Terezi, Kanaya, and Nepeta all looked towards the bathroom door as they heard it open. As soon as "The Sufferer" came into "Redglare's" range of smell, a huge, toothy grin spread across her face. She stood there tapping the head of her walking cane as she waited for him to fully come into the room. When Karkat finally set foot in Terezi's living room, she spoke some very foreboding words.

"W3LL TH3N, OUR F1N4L D3F3ND3NT H4S 3NT3R3D TH3 COURT. NOW W3 M4Y F1N4LLY B3G1N!"

Karkat sighed as he looked towards Kanaya and Nepeta to make sure that his suspicions were correct... they were. The irony that he had been talking about was the very reason Terezi wanted him to come. But something also came into his mind. Where's Sollux? Both Kanaya and Nepeta were dressed up as their ancestors who, ironically, were apart of The Sufferer's inner circle.

Apparently, Karkat was on trial for the crimes of revolting against his Empress. Looking at Terezi's face, he could see the enjoyment on her face as she made her opening statement to the judge.

The sitting judge for this court was none other than he favorite scalemate, Lemonsnout, who had just been released from a hanging.

"YOU, TH3 SUFF3R3R, H4V3 D4R3D CONSP1R3D 4G41NST OUR GLOR1OUS 3MPR3SS! HOW DO YOU PL34D?"

"NOT FUCKING GUILTY, YOU DEMENTED PSYCHOPATH."

"OHH! 4 W1S3 GUY, 3H?" Terezi said as her toothy grin grew bigger. Karkat already knew how relentless Terezi could get during her trials. The multiple hanging scalemates hanging out side her hive from the tree it sits on are proof of it.

Kanaya and Nepeta were watching the scene from behind. The thought crossed Karkat's mind that he may be executed... This is pretty much how The Sufferer went. Well, except for the fact that he gave his infamous sermon and was shackled to a rock.

Nepeta was doing her best to act her part, as per usual. While kanaya, had a solemn look of sadness on hers. Damn, she's good. Almost better than Nepeta who had some fake tears rolling down her cheek as she watched her mmatesprit being tried for speaking his mind.

Terezi started pacing in front of them, trying to make them nervous. Kanaya and nepeta: convinced. Karkat: Couldn't give a fuck.

He knew Terezi was planning to execute him, that's how all of her trials ended. One person got hung on the end of a rope and hung from her tree, and one got to enjoy their victory. But he knew she couldn't hang him, that's be very, very bad news for her.

":33 but miss redglare, can't you just let my Sufurrer go? He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes. Why Can You Not Let My Child Go? What Wrongs Has He Committed Against The Empress?"

Terezi cocked her head towards the outburst of the two, her red shades shined across the edges as if to say "What was that!?".

"1'LL H4V3 YOU KNOW TH4T 4NYMOR3 OUTBURSTS L1K3 TH1S OCCUR, 1'LL 1MM34D14T3LLY 3X3CUT3 TH3 D3F3ND3NT. 4M 1 CL3AR :?"

Both Nepeta and Kanaya nod their heads.

"GOOD. NOW TH3N, 4S 1 W4S S4Y1NG. DO YOU, TH3 SUFF3R3R, H4V3 4NYTH1NG TO S4Y 1N YOUR D3F3NC3?"

Karkat tilted his head down as he thought of what to say. He knew it would be a douchy move to not try and act like his ancestor.

"ALL THAT I CAN SAY IS THAT ALL I DID WAS SPEAK WHAT I THOUGHT. WAS THAT SO HORRIBLE A CRIME TO BRING ME TO THIS COURT TO BE TRIED FOR NOTHING BUT WORDS AND HOPE?"

Terezi's face lit up with enjoyment as he spoke in The Sufferer's tone. She knew that she would get the entertainment she wanted from him.

"W3LL TH3N, TO ANSW3R YOUR QU3ST1ON. Y3S, Y3S 1T 1S 4 HORR1BL3 CR1M3. 1N F4CT, 1T'S SUCH 4 H31NOUS CR1M3 TH4T 1T'S PUN1SH4BL3 BY D34TH!"

She turned to Judge Lemonsnout and knelt down, head bowed.

"OH GR34T JUDG3 L3MONSNOUT, HOW SH4LL W3 R34CH 4 V3RD1CT?"

After a minute of silence Terezi rose back up with her grin the biggest it's been all night. The others have only seen it come onto her face when something special happened in her trials. Her favorite way to decide if a defendant was guilty or not. Her coin flip.

Terezi took the infamous coing that had ended the lives of many scalemate lives and tossed it high into the air.

"1F 1T'S H34DS, YOU G3T TO LIV3. T41LS, 4ND YOU D13!"

The coin began to descend from the air. It slowly flipped over and over until it landed in her hand. It came up heads.

"AHA! IT LOOKS LIKE I GET TO LIVE AND SPEAK FOR ANOTHER DAY!"

Kanaya and Nepeta put on their happy faces at the sight of the coin, but Terezi's grin grew to its fullest.

"4ND WH4T M4K3S YOU SO SUR3 4BOUT TH4T? 1'M BL1ND, HOW C4N 1 T3LL 1F TH3 CO1N L4ND3D H34DS OR T41LS!"

":33 but that's not fair!"

"WH4T D1D 1 S4Y 4BOUT 4NOTH3R OUTBURST, M1SS D1SC1PL3? NOW TH3 PUN1SHM3NT MUST B3 G1V3N."

Terezi held her cane up and opened its bladed part.

"1 H3R3BY S3NT3NC3 TH3 SUFF3R3R TO D34TH! DO YOU HAV3 4NY L4ST WORDS?"

Karkat remained silent and shook his head. Terezi smiled and lazily swung at him to make it look like he was executed. Unfortunately, she swung to hard. Fortunately, it missed Karkat. However, it did cut the top parts of both Kanaya's and Nepeta's costumes, revealing some rather... 100d elements. Karkat turned around to see if they were hurt after they shrieked, but instead passed out with a nosebleed after seeing both of their cleavages.


	3. Purrrrrrrrrring Kitty, Loving Admirer

**And heeeeeeere it is! The beginning of the smut! Hope you enjoy it, I know I did. NOTE: This, along with two others might be loners, there may be some... other stuff. NOTE((again)): Due to the unknown physiology of troll genders, females in any smut written here after will have both sets when paired with other females, otherwise they just have female parts with guys, whereas males will only have their one. Enjoy the futanari :] ((Hinting at the final chapter))  
**

* * *

Nepeta had just walked in to Kanaya's. She and her walked back together because Kanaya's cloak for her Dolorosa cosplay was the only thing big enough to cover their exposed breasts from being seen. Nepeta had to leave her costume there so that Kanaya could mend it with her magical sewing fingers. Luckily, she had something for her to wear and asked her to stay the night so that she could take it back first thing in the morning.

Kanaya came back down stairs to give her an outfit for the night. It was one of Kanaya's favorites, an olive green nighty with a fuzzy bra inside and out, with a outer veil. kanaya had actually made it for her a while ago but forgot to give it to her. What made it her favorite is that the fabric feels so great, her stitch work, and fashion sense went into it and it came out better looking than any other night wear she liked to sleep in.

Kanaya: "Here is what you'll be sleeping in Nepeta. I made it for you some time ago, but it seems to have slipped my mind to give it to you when it was finished."

Nepeta: "Awww that's okay kanaya. It looks absolutely purrfect. I especially love the furry bit at the top."

Kanaya: "Why thank you. It was tricky to sew it on, but as you can plainly see, it's lovely. In fact, I made one for myself I liked the one so much."

Nepeta giggles and Kanaya follows.

Nepeta: "So where will I be sleeping Kanaya?"

Kanaya led her to a bedroom under hers. When she opened the door, Nepeta was surprised to see what was inside. Kanaya was actually blushing brightly when she heard Nepeta gasp. The bedroom was covered in pictures and trinkets of Karkat and anything related to him.

Kanaya: "Oh dear... I forgot what I had in this room. Oh well, it looks like you know now how I feel about Karkat."

Nepeta was speechless as she entered the room. The only things she had Karkat wise were only on her shipping walls.

Nepeta: "Ummm... Kanaya?"

Kanaya: "Yes, Nepeta?"

Nepeta blushes a bit and looks down at her feet, seeing the paw-like socks on her feet.

Nepeta: "You... know that I'm flushed for Karkitty too... right?

Kanaya: "Yes Nepeta, I realized that fact a sweep ago. That's why I stitched his sign onto the inside of the underwear of the nighty, with yours on the outside."

Nepeta: "Oh! I didn't even notice!" *Nepeta turns around and pulls the front of her panties outwards to see the sign of Cancer right on her pussy. She purrs and grins turning back around.* "Thank you! But... if you're flushed for Karkitty, why don't you tell him how you feel?"

Kanaya chuckled and blushed a bit.

Kanaya: "Oh how I would love to, but I do not wish to hurt you."

Nepeta blushed herself and looked down.

Kanaya: "If that's all, good night Nepeta. If you need anything, I will be next door. Good night, Nepeta."

Kanaya went to her room and shut the door. When Nepeta walked into her room, she felt like a little kitten surrounded by people petting her. All of the pictures of Karkat were over whelming her. She threw her self backwards onto the bed and saw a large Karkat picture staring down at her. With the nighty on, revealing most of her body, she felt like he was really looking over her body.

* * *

Nepeta closed her eyes and blushed a bright olive green. The thought of her Karkitty looking at her body made her feel hot. By the time she opened her eyes again, she saw Karkat's face again above her and her hands rubbing her breasts from outside the nighty without her realizing it. The way she was touching herself was making her even hotter and was making her legs rub together.

Nepeta: "Oh, Karkitty... make love to me..."

She moaned as she said that. Her hands were moving up and down her sides, her body felt like it was burning up. The thought of masturbating in a room next to Kanaya made her nervous. She didn't want to be embarrassed by Kanaya overhearing her moans. But the thought of Karkat and her making love was getting her hot and horny.

Her hands slipped under her bra piece and started to grope at her own breasts. They squeezed and rubbed every inch of them. Her breathing became sporadic and hot. Her body started twitching and her legs were rubbing together so hard that a fire could have started between them, because to her, that's how it felt. Her pussy felt like it was melting. It quivered at the thought that Karkat was fondling her boobs. It wanted to be played with.

Nepeta brought one of her hands up to her mouth and licked it lightly. After doing so she ran it down her body and to her panties. Her hand started to rub her pussy through her panties, causing them to get a little wet from the juices she was letting out. She was slightly shocked, but very turned on at how wet she had gotten so fast.

Her panties were getting soaked, and fast. The design that Karkat wore on everything he had was rubbing against her wildly with each stroke she made. Her juices were nearly gushing out by now. Nepeta's hips were starting to buck lightly, her moans she was trying to keep quiet were slipping right past her lips. They were loud, long, and... 100d.

Nepeta couldn't hold it in anymore, she had to go all out. She started striping off the nighty piece by piece. First, it was her bra and veil top, then came her panties. Nepeta flung them not too far from the bed and got up to find something to help her along. She fell to her knees after getting up due to her quivering, but when she did, she found a vibrator underneath the bed. She reached under and grabbed it. After bringing it out, she sees that it's red and that it's somewhat shaped like a crab claw. One part was for her clit, and the other was for her pussy.

Nepeta: "K-k-k-karkitty..." Nepeta raised the vibrator up to her mouth and started licking the tip of the bigger claw. Her free hand slid up her body to her breasts as she started to grasp them. Her soft moans filled her ears, making her feel hornier, making her panties become slightly more moist.

Nepeta slid the tip slightly into her mouth as if she were teasing Karkat's head; her tongue slowly twirled around the head. Her hand began to grope her breasts more heavily, squeezing and pinching soft, sensitive areas. Just feeling her breasts weren't doing the trick, so Nepeta's hand slowly slid down her side, sending a chill up her spine. Her hand slowly rubbed her inner thigh, going out to her knee and close enough to her pussy to tease it.

"Ohhhhh...," Nepeta moaned softly, "Karkitty... Please, play with my pussy!"

Nepeta's eyes were closed as she fantasized Karkat teasing her. Nepeta's moans grew louder when her hand decided to venture under her panties. Little oh's, ah's, and mew's escaped from her mouth as she rubbed her clit, pinching it lightly once in a while. Her moans were growing louder and louder, going though the walls.

Nepeta took the cherry red claw from her mouth and went on all-fours. She took a pillow off of the bed and set it on the floor for comfort, resting one arm on it, holding the claw, as the other slipped the panties down her legs and tossed them onto the bed. Her head was facing the bed as she lifted her rear towards the door, giving the one peeking though the cracked door a perfect view.

Nepeta's free hand slowly slid a finger in, sliding in and out quickly, showing how wet she was already. The sounds of moist thrusts could already be heard. Nepeta slid in one finger in after another, up to four fingers. The moist sounds sounded like soaked sloshes with each slide. Nepeta slid her fingers out slowly, rubbing her clit softly, sliding up to her head, and sliding into her mouth, tasting herself.

Nepeta sat there for about five minutes with her eyes closed, enjoying her taste, not noticing the entity that had entered the room.

She felt a finger slid up around the lips of her pussy, sending a chill up her spine. Quickly opening her eyes, Nepeta sees an unexpected guest... if you could say "guest".

* * *

Kanaya was knelt down in front of Nepeta with a sort of hungry look in her eyes. Her hands deftly teased Nepeta's pussy, making small gasps escape from her mouth.

Nepeta: "K-kanaya!? Wh-what are you d-doing?"

Kanaya gave a very slim grin as she replied.

Kanaya: "I'm terribly sorry, Nepeta. But when I heard you moaning, I just couldn't help myself."

One of Kanaya's fingers slid in between Nepeta's pussy lips, running over her clit. Nepeta gave off a small squeak.

With her free hand, Kanaya slid it down into her thong and slowly began rubbing herself.

Nepeta began to purr lightly, enjoying the teasing that Kanaya was giving her. Her eyes slowly began to close as Nepeta put her head back against the bed.

Kanaya stopped teasing Nepeta to stand up and remove her scant underwear. Nepeta just assumed she went to get something when she stopped, but opened her eyes quickly after feeling something slide lightly across the tip of her nose.

Nepeta sat there staring at Kanaya's tentacle bulge as it squirmed and seemed to want to be near her face.

Kanaya: "Please Nepeta... Just this once? Before we start competing for our mutual flushed feelings."

She looked up at Kanaya and weakly smiled. Nepeta took her tentacle into her hand and held it softly, but firmly. The tip of it squirmed and wriggled around, Kanaya let out her own small moan.

Nepeta took her other hand and softly teased the tip. The bulge thrashed around excitedly, wanting more. She took the tip between two of her fingers and slowly began to stroke it.

Kanaya's face was lit up with pleasure, enjoying the teasing of her kitty guest.

Nepeta slowly moved in closer and lightly licked Kanaya's tip, Kanaya showed her liking of it with another moan. Upon hearing it, Nepeta slowly began to lick the tip more quickly and roughly. Kanaya's face was really beginning to blush with enjoyment.

Slowly, Nepeta took the tip into her lips, feeling it wiggle and writhe inside. Kanaya instinctively put her hands on Nepeta's head and forced her bulge further inside, near to her throat. Nepeta gagged on it a bit but didn't really object to it. Her body was in the heat of the moment and she forced herself to slide Kanaya's member further in.

Kanaya's face contorted in bliss while her length twitched, pulsated, and wriggled inside the kitty's throat.

She held Nepeta's head as she made her take her all the way in. Nepeta's throat felt amazing. So moist. So hot. So comforting ever since she and Rose broke their matespritship. Kanaya rocked her hips back and forth, with one hand on them and the other on Nepeta's head. Her length went further in with each forward motion and felt great. Kanaya's eyes were going from keeping watch of Nepeta's head taking in her bulge to the best picture of Karkat she kept up on the wall.

Nepeta, surprisingly, enjoyed the taste of Kanaya's thing. Her tongue curled and lapped at Kanaya's tip, making moans escape from her. Nepeta took Kanaya's bulge as far back into her throat as she could without gagging. Kanaya's length began to twitch violently as both of her hands grabbed Nepeta's head and rammed her member even further in. She gave a few forceful face humps and then forced herself all the way into Nepeta's throat. Kanaya's blasted her load into Nepeta's mouth and further down; it dripped out of her mouth slightly. Nepeta choked a bit, but swallowed it eagerly.

Both of them felt sleepy afterwards, so they both crawled into bed together and fell asleep under the huge poster of Karkat that was on the ceiling. When a few hours had passed, Kanaya got out of bed, got dressed, and left for Karkat's hive. Why did she do that with Nepeta? Kanaya's wanting for Karkat, and her pansexuality.

* * *

_**POST NOTE: If you have anyone you want to see a story of just them and Karkat, please let me know via or pesterchum/trollian. Trollian handles: attractiveChemist or alchemicalArchmage. **_


	4. BL1ND 4MB1T1ON

**Well, here's the next chapter. NOW WITH KAREZI! I was thinking of using one of the other lovely ladies, but I think our voluptuous **

* * *

Karkat woke up near 1, and rubbed the slime from his eyes as he climbed out of his recuperacoon.

"God damn this fucking slime... Why do I even sleep in it if I have a bed? Well... I guess it's only good for better sleep...," Karkat grumbled as he trudged down stairs.

Karkat's feet slightly dragged under him as he made his way into the kitchen and to the fridge. Inside was just the only thing he cared about right now. One pizza lunchable. He grinned slightly as he plopped down on his couch in his living room. Karkat opened the cardboard container, removed the ingredients to create his pizza prize, spread the delicious RED sauce onto the pizza crust, sprinkled the cheese, placed the peperoni around, raised it to his mouth, his tongue about to taste the pizza goodness UNTIL!

"KNOCK KNOCK K4RKL3S!"

Karkat uttered curses under his breath as he angrily set down his lunch, got up, and opened the door to find a "pleasant" surprise.

"WHAT. THE. EVER-LIVING. FUCK. ARE YOU DOING HERE, TEREZI?"

"WH4T? 4 GOOD FR13ND C4N'T JUST COM3 BY 4ND S4Y H1? TH4T'S VERY RUD3 OF YOU K4RKL3S, V3RY RUD3"

"WELL AFTER THAT SHIT YOU PULLED LAST NIGHT, I THINK I'M ENTITLED TO BE A LITTLE "RUDE"."

"44444444W, BUT K4RK4T, YOU LOOK3D L1K3 YOU R34LLY 3NJOY3D TH3 V13W."

Karkat's face blushed a bit and gave Terezi the enjoyment she wanted. She stepped inside asking, "M1ND 1F 1 S1T DOWN? 1 H4D TO W4LK 4 GOOD B1T TO G3T H3R3."

Terezi sat down on Karkat's couch, slightly near his lunchable. Karkat let out a heavy sigh.

"WELL THEN, WOULD YOU LIKE SOMETHING TO DRINK? I MIGHT AS WELL BE A FUCKING COURTEOUS HOST…"

"HMMMM, SOM3 W4T3R WOULD B3 N1C3."

Karkat went again to his kitchen to fetch his pestering friend a glass of water. Meanwhile, Terezi slid over to the delicious smelling, RED sauce covered pizza and began devouring Karkat's most beloved treat. Karkat came in with her water and handed it to her.

"HERE'S YOUR STUPID WATER. NOW PLEASE, LEAVE ME BE FOR A FEW MINUTES; I'M HUNGRY AS HELL."

Terezi gave him one her trademark shit-eating grins that made Karkat shiver any time he laid eyes upon it. He gave her a shake of his head and then…

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY PIZZA! TEREZI?"

With her grin still there, Terezi licked her lips and rubbed her belly. Karkat's stomach on the other hand, growled slightly. Terezi's grin slowly faded as she realized what she had done.

"OHHH… 1'M SORRY K4RKL3S, 1 D1DN'T KNOW YOU W3R3 TH4T HUNGRY. HOW 4BOUT 1 M4K3 1T UP TO YOU?"

"OH YEAH? HOW?"

Karkat sat all the way against his seat and put his head back, closing his eyes. Terezi slowly rose up and strode over to where Karkat sat. She spread her legs and straddled his legs. Karkat's eyes opened like lightning as he felt Terezi's nook region on top of his.

"T-T-TEREZI?! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"1'M M4K1NG 1T UP TO YOU OF COURS3."

Terezi wrapped her arms around the bright RED blushing Karkat as her hips began to slowly move against his nook. Karkat blushed harder as he felt his tentabulge growing and rubbing against her movements. Terezi's grin grew larger as she felt his ever growing bulge growing into her grinding. She took in a deep smell and chuckled a little.

"W3LL, W3LL. F33LS L1K3 SOM3ON3'S H4V1NG FUN, SM3LLS L1K3 1T TOO. H3H3H3H3H3"

"NNNG... WHAT DO YOU PLAN ON DOING?"

"1 4LR34DY TOLD YOU K4RKL3S, 1'M. GO1NG. TO. M4K3 1T UP TO YOU."

"AND WHAT DO YOU DEFINE AS "MAKING IT UP TO ME" AS?"

"1'D D3F1N3 1T 4S TH1S..."

Terezi slowly slid off of Karkat's thighs and onto the floor. Karkat looked down at her, wondering what her next move will be. His eyes widened as he watched Terezi slowly unzipping his fly. He gave off two reactions: his face and body began to get hot, and his tentabulge wriggled and writhed to be free. As soon as Terezi slid Karkat's pants down to his ankles, she quickly proceeded to do the same with his briefs. After the waistband went lower than his nook, his raging, pulsating tentabulge instantly sprung out and started to thrash around with excitement.

"OOOOOOH! 1T SM3LLS SOOOOOOO... D3L1C1OUS!"

Terezi grabbed the romping tentacle at it's base and used her other hand to lightly play with the tip. Her fingers slowly stoking it's head. Karkat moaned as Terezi played with his nook. Her tongue rolled around her lips as she closed the gap, and flicked her tongue over his head.

"AH-AHHHHH... TE-TEREZI!"

The head of his tentabulge struggled in her hand and lips. Her tongue playfully flicked around it, making it twitch slightly with pleasure. Karkat's hands stayed at the sides of his thighs and grasped the cushions tightly. He released hard, heavy breaths as Terezi continued her fun. Terezi's tongue stopped flicking around and started to actually lick; her hand began to slowly stroke the pulsating tentacle. Terezi's head slowly slid up, almost coming off of the head, and then sliding down along with her hand. Karkat's tentacle wriggled around her mouth with her tongue, making Karkat's face scrunch up as he felt pleasure that he hadn't felt before. After a few moments of slow stroking movements, Terezi started to move in a quicker rhythm, moving her head back and forth quickly, twirling her tongue around Karkat's bulge while stroking it rapidly. Karkat's fingers dug into the couch's cushions as he felt himself getting closer to his climax.

"TE-TEREZI! I',-I'M GETTING CLOSE..."

Terezi's pace never let up, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Karkle's bulge's head grew and throbbed, she could feel, taste even, that he was going to explode inside her mouth and down her throat. She slid up to his tip and stayed there, sucking on the tip, slowly stroking him from the base up. Karkat couldn't take it anymore! Her teasing was driving him mad! Karkat grabbed Terezi's head, actually taking her by surprise, and thrust himself into her mouth. With a couple of huffs and puffs, his built-up load blasted inside her mouth, and forcing her to swallow every last bit. She enjoyed it every second. Karkat's bulge grew limp and flaccid in her mouth as she drained him of every drop. His member fell out of her mouth and flopped on him. His eyes grew droopy, and Terezi licked her lips.

"MMMMM, K4KRL3S. TH4T T4ST3D 4M4Z1NG! MUCH B3TT3R TH4N TH4T PUNY, L1TT3 LUNCH4BL3."

Terezi gave him a grin as she hopped up onto the couch next to him. She laid her head against his as she played with the shrunken cock that had once been huge and throbbing. Karkat was beginning to nod off. He tried to get out some words, but they all came out low and shush through yawns and lethargy.

"Fuck... So... Slee..."

Karkat accidentally fell asleep; Terezi was still playing with his bulge. The grin she had had melted into a soft smile as she tucked his bulge away. She pecked him lightly on the side of his cheek and left quietly after softly saying:

"S33 y4 l4t3r K4rkl3s, 1 h4v3 4 f33l1ng w3ll b3 h4v1ng 4 lot mor3 fun soon..."


End file.
